


Love is bulldog puppies, metaphorical sunshine and bubbles

by Qitana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, This is pointless, bulldog puppies, pet shop, too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, adorable, exceptionally pretty- some of the few words that pop into mind when he takes in the man's appearance, a man who seems to be his age. He's small, Kageyama realises, maybe around 160 cms and he's smiling at Kageyama, his lips turned up in the most gorgeous way and Kageyama needs to repeatedly remind himself to breathe, that oxygen is necessary to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is bulldog puppies, metaphorical sunshine and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octorina/gifts).



> For my Brazilian babe, Rina. I love you. 
> 
> The title doesn't make sense. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that this story is the epitome of pointlessness. K.

It's the weekend and Kageyama has pretty much nothing to do except a homework assignment and a video project for his media class on something that makes him happy- which coincidentally, is a very short list. He's not sure if there's anything on there except for food, milk, sleep and volleyball.

He's in his first year of university and it's supposed to be the busiest days of his life but he finds himself with too much free time on his hands, and he isn't surprised, not that much. He's always had difficulty making friends given his scary looking face and rather misunderstood personality and after a few disastrous attempts at trying to justify his harsh words or strange actions in the past, he'd given up and it's stayed that way all these years.

He's on his college volleyball team and he actually likes and respects the senpais. Not only are they hard working and dedicated, they seem like genuine people and they treat him well, even if it's only because he's a genius setter. He wants to be friends with them but the age difference coupled with the various timings of all their classes makes it next to impossible and he gives up on that as well.

He's currently walking down the main road, his college entrance just a few feet away and reaches his favourite cafe. They serve a mean milkshake and after getting his regular, he polishes the drink off in record time before crushing the container and flicking it into the bin with perfect accuracy. He walks back onto the main road and heaves out a long, well drawn sigh. Maybe he's used to being alone but that doesn't mean he likes it. If anything, the loneliness is slowly beginning to get to him and he wants a companion of some sort, a friend that just gets him and accepts him wholeheartedly, stubbornness and mean face and all.

He decides against going back to college so soon, and walks further away from it, down the main road. It's busy the way it's expected to be on a weekend and he can spot some of his classmates hanging out in various spots but he doesn't even feel like walking up to them and saying hi. He keeps his path straight and decides to walk till the end of the road and back. Being around large crowds isn't actually his thing but he does like it better than being cooped up in his room all by himself. He doesn't have volleyball practise for another 2 hours, so he needs something to pass the time.

He continues trudging down the cobbled path, and it's actually a beautiful day to be outside. The sun is way up high, beating down on them but not harshly, more like a warm embrace. He feels the golden rays seep into his body and warm his bones and the air is fresh, the number of vehicles few to none, the tress swaying lazily with every light wind that blows their way.

The stores that flank the main road are jazzy, eye catching, very inviting but Kageyama doesn't like shopping. He usually scares the hell out of the cashier and he isn't in need of anything right now, so he decides against walking into any of the stores, sticking to the cobbled road instead. So far, he's having a decent time.

Just as he's walking further down the street, he suddenly encounters a large group of his classmates and panic wells up inside him, jarring him and throwing him off. He doesn't want to walk past them, he doesn't want to greet them awkwardly, maybe scare a few of them- he doesn't want that.

In his sudden rush to avoid all the situations that form in his head, Kageyama walks into the very next shop he sees without checking the sign board or anything. He decides to camp out there till his classmates leave, and his heart is beating so fast and so loud, his blood roaring in his ears.

A bark startles him just as quickly as the smell hits him- a smell that can only mean fur. Lots of it.

He takes in his surroundings for the first time and just gapes, unable to believe his luck. He is in by far, the most beautiful pet shop he has ever seen.

Kageyama loves animals, he's loved them since he can remember because they're amongst the only beings that love him without a care for how he looks. They love him because he treats them well and takes care of them. He's owned parakeets and kittens and turtles and they were actually his companions for the larger part of middle and high school. He's been to many pet shops but this particular one set the bar much higher.

It's large, almost too large but that's a nice thing. Animals need space, and since there's such a large variety of them, the space he is sure, is a welcome thing. He can hear the screeching of parakeets, the quaking of ducklings, the cries of the kittens. It isn't unbearably loud, but loud enough that you'd know where you are.

Taking a few steps into the store he notices shelves and shelves lined with various animal foods, different toys and cleaning equipment and he feels joy bubbling through his entire body, an emotion that he hasn't felt this strongly in almost forever.

Just as he moves closer to the kittens, he hears the bark again, a tiny adorable sound, a sound only a puppy makes.

Turning on his heel, he sees the box and suddenly he believes in love at first sight because that's exactly what's happening to him right now. And in all honesty, who wouldn't fall in love the minute they see a cart full of puppies?

He makes a beeline to the large, transparent crate and kneels down and the puppies - bulldog puppies he notes - all crowd against the wall he's closest too and paw at it, some trying to put their front paws on the wall and jump up in an attempt to meet him. He feels a smile creep up on his face and he doesn't even try to hold it back. It's a natural smile, not forced or annoying, and he decides to put his hand in and touch one of them when suddenly -

"Hi, can I help you?"

The voice is bright, vibrant and Kageyama's head snaps in its direction and the first thing he sees is orange. A whole head full of bright orange hair. He's so shocked that he stumbles and falls on his ass and yelps, and his eyes slip down from the hair to the person's face and he falls in love for the second time in 30 seconds.

Cute, adorable, exceptionally pretty- some of the few words that pop into mind when he takes in the man's appearance, a man who seems to be his age. He's small, Kageyama realises, maybe around 160 cms and he's smiling at Kageyama, his lips turned up in the most gorgeous way and Kageyama needs to repeatedly remind himself to breathe, that oxygen is necessary to stay alive. He also realises that he needs to say something or the situation would turn awkward.

"Uh," is his extremely intelligent response and he mentally punches a wall, wondering where the hell his voice decided to run.

The man laughs and it's not a delicate sound like he expects it to be- it's loud and full and the man laughs with his entire body and it becomes Kageyama's favourite sound in the whole world.

"I just thought this place looked nice and decided to stop by, that's all," Kageyama manages to mumble out and the orangehead looks at him gently, his smile never leaving his face.

"Is it nice?"

"Huh?"

"Is the place nice?," the man repeats and Kageyama nods mutely, and Hinata's answering laugh is just too beautiful to be real.

"Come on," the man says, offering Kageyama a hand, "get up! That can't be comfortable, right?"

Kageyama looks at the small hand but he can see the callouses, and they look very similar to those of a volleyball players. He grabs the hand and is hoisted up to his feet and he's instantly impressed by the man's very obvious strength. He finally gets a chance to take in the man's attire and he's sure he's blushing because holy hell he's fucking adorable.

He's wearing a jumpsuit made of jean material, and it contrasts well against his fair skin and orange hair. His arms are uncovered and Kageyama can make out the hard muscle there and he almost whistles in appreciation.

"What's your name?", Kageyama blurts out and he wants to regret it but he also wants to know real bad.

"Hinata. Hinata Shouyou," the man answers immediately and he's bouncing on his feet. "What about you?"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Well Kageyama-san, would you like to see the puppies?"

Kageyama wants to say no and just leave and maybe try to figure out how a human can be as amazingly adorable as Hinata but the puppies are too tempting an offer to give up.

"Um... Yeah, if that's alright. And please drop the san, it's weird."

Hinata beams at him before bounding away and coming back with two stools and he places them in front of the crate. Plopping down on one of them, he pats the other as if to say sit down silly. Kageyama folds his legs and sits down, and he watches Hinata closely as he lovingly puts his hand in and pulls out a puppy.

"Here you are," he says as he slowly hands the over excited puppy to Kageyama and Kageyama accepts it grateful, making sure he's super careful. The puppy is very tiny, almost frighteningly so and he's scared of hurting it. He cradles it to his chest and when it licks his face, he's sure he's died and gone to heaven. It can also explain the orangeheaded angel beside him.

"Aww," Hinata croons and pulls out another puppy and he cradles it against his own chest and the view is so picture perfect, Kageyama wants to take a snap of it right away.

The puppy in his arms continuous to rain kisses upon him and he can't keep away the laugh that escapes him and when he looks up again, he notices Hinata staring at him wide eyed before collecting himself and smiling at Kageyama warmly.

"Do you go to college here?"

"Yeah," Kageyama responds, "it's been about 2 weeks now. I wish I found this place sooner."

Hinata nods in agreement. "What about you?"

"Oh I take night classes there too," Hinata answers but the subject seems like a bit of a sore spot so Kageyama lets it be and opts to just cuddle the bundle of joy in his arms instead.

"Have you named," he halts and pulls the puppy to his face, examining its privates, "her?"

"No, none of them are named actually. They're all sold though, except the one you're holding. They're too young to leave yet, they have to be weened."

Kageyama nods in understanding- they really were too little to leave. He continues coddling the fur ball in his arms and when he looks up again, he looks right past Hinata and at the wall clock behind him. His eyes widen and nearly pop out of their socket and Hinata seems to pick up on his distress immediately.

"What's up, what's wrong?," he asks, his gaze trained on Kageyama.

"Is," he chokes out, clears his throat and tries again, "is the time right on that?"

Hinata looks in the direction Kageyama is pointing.

"Yes...," he answers hesitantly.

"SHIT!," Kageyama yells and the puppy whines. Immediately Kageyama feels like a douche and he nuzzles it's head while whispering apologies. He gets up and gently lowers the puppy into the crate, petting the others before standing erect again.

"I really gotta go, I have practise in 12 minutes."

"Oh!," Hinata exclaims and for a second Kageyama thinks he sees disappointment in his eyes but it's very brief so he's not sure. "Ok, yeah, go before you're late!"

Kageyama is almost out the door when he suddenly turns around and soaks in every inch of Hinata, committing the man to memory.

"Tomorrow!," he says loudly and Hinata looks at him in confusion.

"Can I come again tomorrow?," he elaborates and his voice is suddenly filled with doubt, maybe he's being pushy, maybe he shouldn't-

"Sure! That would be nice!," Hinata beams, and Kageyama is 100% sure he's blind. Maybe he should bring sunglasses tomorrow.

~~~(\\\^.^//)~~~

Kageyama stands outside the shop again the next day. Sunshine pet store the sign read in big bold letters and Kageyama can see the correlation between the owner and the store. It's a suitable name, he decides.

His mood was excellent for the rest of the previous day, and it was so evident even his senpais noticed and pointed it out, telling him that he should smile more often, that it suited him. That obviously made him blush like mad but he'll deny it if you ask.

He takes in a deep breath, his chest puffing out to maximum capacity and tries to calm down his racing heart. On his way to the store he actually for a moment thought Hinata was a figment of his imagination which would make sense considering just how perfect he was and how he wasn't scared of Kageyama. He shakes his head and decides no, Hinata is real and you promised to see him again today.

Taking in one last, calming breath, Kageyama pushes the door open and flinches slightly as a bell chimes, something he hadn't noticed the previous day in all his rush.

The store is obviously the same but the calming effect it has on him fascinates him. Venturing deeper into the store, he heads straight for the puppies and peers into the crate, smiling hugely at his little furry friends.

"Hi there!," Hinata's voice sounds behind him and he doesn't jump this time but his heart begins hammering in his chest anyway. Slowly, he turns around and all his theories about Hinata being an illusion fly out the window with the astounding proof of the man standing in front of him, breathing the same air.

He's wearing shorts and a white shirt, his hair tucked beneath a cap, the orange strands peeking out from beneath it. His converse shoes are a little worn out but overall, he looks cuter than the puppies in the crate and that's saying something because in Kageyama's humble opinion, nothing is cuter than puppies, especially multitudes of them in a crate.

"Hey," he responds, slightly breathless and he growls internally, forcing himself to get a grip.

"She missed you, you know," Hinata mumbles as he bends down and scoops up the puppy and places it in Kageyama's waiting arms. The familiar warmth and smell makes him smile affectionately and he kisses it's head, earning him a woof and a lick on the chin.

"How can you tell?"

"My sister and I live right above the store and she cried for a long time when she usually falls asleep immediately. Plus, look at the love she's showering you with, isn't that proof enough?"

Kageyama holds the puppy away and smiles at it and the little thing wiggles in his arms in an attempt to get closer. He suddenly notices how it's the only white bulldog in a crate of brown furred ones.

"The fur?," he questions.

"Oh yeah, she's technically a different species. People have this strange misconception about white Bulldogs- they tend to think of them as temperamental and generally weaker."

"What bullshit!," Kageyama hisses and Hinata nods in agreement.

"It is BS. Well, we can't convince the customers otherwise so she hasn't been bought yet."

"I'd buy her," Kageyama mumbles, "my apartment on campus is pet friendly but who'll look after her when I'm in class?"

"Do you have a job?"

"Huh?," Kageyama says, looking at Hinata.

"Well, if you don't have a job, you could work at the joint day care we own! My sister looks after it and we're actually looking for help right now. If you do it for free, we can take care of the dog for you when you're in class. Just work when ever you've got the time, it's a pretty flexible schedule. In fact, late evening shifts will be appreciated."

The offer sounds almost too good. Not only will he get a pet, he'll also have something to do in his abundance of free time and he gets to spend more time around this man that's cuter than a button, a man he's quickly falling for.

"I- yes! Yes I would love to! Thank you," Kageyama gushes before collecting himself, "I mean yeah. Whatever."

Hinata smiles and bites his lip in an attempt to keep himself from laughing and Kageyama's stomach knots immediately and he knows he's got it bad. He just doesn't care.

"Great! Start ASAP, ok? So, are you gonna keep her? Truth be told I'd adopt her but my sister and I already own a shih tzu upstairs and we can't afford to maintain another dog right now, so.."

"Yes I'm keeping her," Kageyama says, cuddling the dog to his chest and scratching her behind the ear.

"Any names? We call our baby girl Pandora."

"Karo," Kageyama replies immediately. The dog's ears perk up and she barks, seeming to agree with that name.

"Karo," Hinata says, trying the name, "I like it. Karo it is! Hey Karo, babe, you here that? You're going to have a home!"

Hinata suddenly shifts and comes real close and he smells good, like real good and his skin looks so smooth, Kageyama is tempted to just touch it. Hinata leans in and Karo licks his face lovingly before he pets her gently and laughs.

"Ok then, let's get you a shopping cart, hmm? You'll need toys, food, a bed and so much more! Since you're an employ, I can give you a discount!"

They get to work and it's exhausting but shopping with the puppy in his hand is fun, and it's a constant reminder that the money he's about to spend is on something as cute as her.

~~~(\\\^.^//)~~~

Any and all free moments in Kageyama's life is now spent at the pet store, and he feels like he has a child, visiting Karo at the shop everyday, waiting to take her home for the first time.

"Two more weeks Kageyama," Hinata says and Kageyama grins, elated. He can't wait, and Karo seems to have gotten used to him, barking when he enters the shop and loving him the whole time he's in there.

He doesn't feel alone anymore and it's not just because of Karo, though she's a huge part of the reason. The person that makes his heart go doki doki is the other reason as to why his loneliness has vanished and he often finds himself smiling for no reason and it feels good, it feels nice.

He and Hinata have really gotten to know each other and he loves finding out new things about him, like how he's scared of the dark and tall people, how he's super awkward around women, how even though he's tiny it doesn't define him as a person. Kageyama has to agree. Even with a small stature, Hinata is practically impossible to miss, the way his whole being just glows like a neon light.

Kageyama in turn shares with him all his tragic stories and Hinata is a surprisingly good listener and a brutally honest person.

"I think you and Karo can identify so much," he admits one day as they wash a few dogs in the daycare. They're both wearing aprons and the dogs are being pretty complacent, which is always a blessing.

"How so?," Kageyama inquires, though he has a feeling he knows what the answer is.

"You're the typical example of don't judge a book by its cover. It's not bout how a person looks so much as it is about how the person was raised and how he is on the inside. I knew a guy back in high school, Aone? A brute of a man, scary looking, super tall, well built, like a bouncer at a bar! So anyway, he and I were volleyball rivals you could say, but once I gained his respect by beating him, he showed me just how sweet he was and I realised me judging him solely based on his looks could've ended up in me not making a friend as kind as him."

"So that's why...," Kageyama trails off but Hinata doesn't need him to continue to understand what he's saying.

"Yeah. You are a little to the scary looking side but you're kind, and you love animals and they love you, so that's always a good thing. Also, when you laugh....," Hinata stops talking and when Kageyama looks at him, his eyes widen at the sight before him.

A soap covered Hinata that's blushing fifteen shades of red. It's so cute Kageyama wants to cry. He feels his own face heat up in response and he goes back to scrubbing the dog's furry coat, willing his blush away.

Probably doesn't mean anything, he thinks.

It doesn't dissuade his heart from hoping one bit.

~~~(\\\^.^//)~~~

Kageyama falls in love. It isn't surprising, not in the least but it isn't a sudden thing either. It's gradual, it happens over the span of the next few months they spend together.

When Kageyama takes Karo home for the first time, she's nervous and scared but he lets her sleep in his bed. She pees in it but he forgives her, and now 4 months later she's all potty trained and perfect.

Kageyama works at the day care whenever he isn't in class or at practise. Sometimes he and Hinata take a volleyball and just toss it around and talk.

Kageyama falls in love with every part of Hinata. He loves how his smile can make Kageyama feel better, no matter what. He loves how strong the man is, how even though he and his sister are alone he still goes to college and makes sure they have food to eat and a successful business running. He loves how Hinata's affection towards the animals in his store is so real and genuine and it melts his heart, his supposed stone cold heart.

He loves the way Hinata always touches him, small comforting touches that put him at ease when he starts overthinking. He loves the way he smells, like coffee and something sweet. He loves.... Hinata.

It's not scary at all, being pansexual makes it easy for him to accept a same sex crush. It's just difficult to acknowledge that he may be rejected and that's going to hurt him. A lot. It's also scaring him that the rejection will end up in awkwardness and he is not ready to lose his only friend.

He's currently feeding the dogs at the daycare and he stands up, stretching a bit before going for more food when he hears Hinata's voice.

"Hey, take a break, I'll refill."

He grins at the man and hands him the tray, and Hinata bumps his hips against Kageyama's before walking over to the food section. Kageyama groans at how nice it felt to have that slender hip bump against his, how the warmth was welcome and comforting.

Kageyama loves his strength and his passion. He can't get over how fierce Hinata can be when he wants to. He also loves how Hinata can hold his ground and how they always challenge each other. Everything ends up as a contest for some reason but it's all in good spirits so Kageyama enjoys the banters and the arguments and the competitions.

Washing his hands, Kageyama sits on a stool nearby and watches Hinata feed the animals while talking to them.

"What's up Rosso? Eyyy, Tin, how you doing? You good, Rina?" Kageyama thinks it's adorable.

"Hinata," he says, and he's decided today's the day he's going to confirm.

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Hinata freezes and one second he's normal, the next his face erupts in flames and Kageyama's almost 94% sure there's steam coming out of his ears.

"No, not... Right now, no...," he stammers and he looks away before yelling - "what about you Kageyama??"

"Not really..," he murmurs and covers his face with his hand, sure his own blush is ridiculously dark.

The atmosphere is weird now but not wholly uncomfortable. They sit in awkward silence before Kageyama picks Karo from her cart and decides to head home.

"I'll see you," he says, voice strangely quiet.

"I'll see you," is the equally quiet response he receives.

He walks Karo home, and he enjoys watching her being her over enthusiastic self but at the same time he's in a contemplative mood. He wants to keep his friendship with Hinata but he knows if Hinata starts seeing someone, he's not going to be ok with it in the least. Hinata is a dumbass, but for all intents and purposes, he is Kageyama's dumbass.

He sighs and tries to shut his brain down, but it doesn't work too well. Images of all their memories together from the past few months surface and he thinks about Hinata in a dress he made him wear on a dare and how beautiful he looked. He thinks about that time he introduced him to his senpais and they all welcomed him with open arms. He thinks about that time they had a picnic and they just laid down and cloud gazed for hours without getting bored, eventually falling asleep side-by-side.

On reaching the apartment, Kageyama unlocks his door and walks right to the bed, falling on it face first. He groans into his pillow, frustration and anxiety welling up inside him till it's almost poisonous.

Karo jumps up and joins him and licks his ear before curling up next to him and he's grateful for the company and the contact. He feels less alone, less afraid.

~~~(\\\^.^//)~~~

Kageyama and Hinata have their faces far too close for comfort. It's a coincidence really, they were looking for something, found it at the same time and they happened to turn together which put them in their current, extremely awkward position.

Kageyama liked it a little too much if he was being honest- the proximity, Hinata's breath gently fanning over his face, his orange eyes wide and so beautiful, Kageyama gets momentarily lost in them.

Their heads are angled perfectly and they both stop breathing and Hinata moves in just a tiny tiny fraction and Kageyama leans in to cover the rest of the distance, his heart pounding so hard, blood roaring in his ear, vision tunnelling when-

"NII-CHAN!"

Natsu's cry effectively ruins the spell and they jump apart and Kageyama feels himself being crushed by his own disappointment. He wants Hinata and he's sort of sure Hinata wants him too. Still, he sees no reason as to why Hinata would want him.

What Kageyama doesn't realise is that Hinata's watched him from the start and that he's just as disappointed at their almost kiss.

~~~(\\\^.^//)~~~

They share numerous moments after that and Kageyama's pissed, frustrated and anguished at the same time. The signals are so mixed- one day Hinata's all over him, the next he keeps his distance, the next he's coy and the next he's so boisterous it's almost not endearing.

He's in a psychology class when inspiration and bravery finally strike him, all because of a lecture on life and death.

"Death is inevitable. There's no point hiding from it, or being afraid of it. It comes for us all. But ask yourselves, why do we treat death as an enemy? Why not a friend, a comrade even? If he's coming for you anyway, you might as well treat him nicely, don't you think?

The thing you need to be afraid of is fear itself and regret. Regret is by far the most frightening emotion of them all. Every what if that plagues your mind, it's a poison, it's a silent killer in and of itself."

It hits Kageyama and it hits him hard. Hinata is a chance he'll have to take and if he doesn't, he'll hate himself forever.

He skips all his classes, instead running right out the gate and towards the store, towards his happiness.

Hinata is in the daycare washing Naru and he's just talking to her and Kageyama knows he's the one. He can feel it in his bones.

"Hinata!," he shouts and stalks towards the shorter male that looks at him in surprise. He stops just across the sink and takes in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

"I like you got out with me please!" His eyes are squeezed shut and he refuses to look, refuses to risk glancing at Hinata's face. He says the sentences in quick succession and hopes they make sense.

It feels like an eternity but mere moments later he feels something soft press against his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Peeking from his left eye, Kageyama's brain nearly short circuits at the sight of a bubble drenched Hinata staring at him through those long lashes, an adorable blush adorning his own cheeks, and he stands back again, eyes twinkling but a small pout framing those pretty lips.

"Took you long enough," he grumbles and Kageyama nearly cries.

He never in a million years thought he'd find love in a pet store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy! ^^


End file.
